wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Wiedźmin Wiki
Tutaj można dyskutować na tematy ogólne, dotyczące Wiki. Dyskusja na temat WitcherWiki Myślę, że warto stworzyć szablon dla państwa podobny do tego z oryginalnej Wikipedii (patrz np. Nilfgaard), zawierający dane encyklopedyczne (władcy, ustrój, waluta). Aver? Może się podejmiesz? :) Leim 08:33, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Ok z chęcią. Aver 08:42, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Zrobiłem tabelkę w Temerii. Może tak być? Jak coś herby brać z wikipedi, czy wstawiać tylko opis? Aver 09:38, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Myślę, że będzie OK. Obrazki z Wikipedii - z tego co rozumiem, jeśli są na licencji GFDL, to skoro WitcherWiki też jest na licencji GFDL to może z nich korzystać. W razie problemów - usuniemy. Leim 10:12, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Z innej beczki. Jak traktować główne rasy (elfy,ludzie,krasnoludy)? Czy wpisać je do kategorii Stworzenie pod hasłami w liczbie mnogiej czy pojedyńczej (człowiek,elf,krasnolud)? Sum 09:41, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Jak już wszystko jest w liczbie pojedyńczej to wpisuj w pojedyńczej. Tak na marginesie to chyba powinno się zrobić jeden wspólny artykuł dla Lyrii i Rivi, gdyż praktycznie oba te państwa to jedno - wspólny władca, stolica, armia itp. Aver 10:06, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Zróbmy artykuł "Rivia" i stronę przekierowującą "Lyria". Pamiętajcie, że istnieje oddzielnie "Rivia (miasto)" i "Rivia (państwo)" więc trzeba też zrobić stronę ujednoznaczniającą (jak dla hasła "Wiedźmin") Leim 10:12, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Leim: zauważyłem że tworzysz linki w następujący sposób "[Vizimira". Wydaje mi się że lepiej robić "Vizimira" a tylko w przypadku gdy hasło identycznie brzmi z tekstem (razem z wielką literą) robić "Vizimir" Sum 10:26, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Ok, postaram się dostosować. Leim 10:28, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Przydałaby się kategoria Strony do usunięcia (chyba jest coś takiego na Wikipedii) gdzie wrzucałoby się strony które należałoby usunąć --Sum 11:14, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Mówisz i masz :) W ogóle, jeśli chcecie wprowadzić jakis system nazewnictwa, szablonów, napisać helpa dla nowicjuszy, itp. itd. - zróbcie to po prostu... macie w tej kwestii (prawie) równe prawa ze mną :) Sugestie co do zmiany strony głównej też są wskazane (powinna być IMHO bardziej atrakcyjna i sprawiać, że osoba wchodząca na WitcherWiki się nie pogubi). Leim 11:27, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Ale chodziło mi o jakąś taką stronę systemową (jak na przykład strony bez kategorii). Bo teraz kategoria Strony do usunięcie miesza się z innymi (merytorycznymi). --Sum 11:32, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Proponuję aby w cytatach nie robić linków. --Sum 12:04, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) ja zrobiłem tak jak mówił Leim ;) Sum: usuwałeś linki czy ja coś źle wpisałem ? :P --Lord Qniu 12:05, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Tak usunąłem. Chodzi mi o to aby oddzielić opis z wiki od cytatów z książek. W opisie jak najbardziej można robić linki, natomiast w cytatach nie. Ale to jest moje zdanie. Może Leim ma inny pogląd. --Sum 12:13, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Mam pewną uwagę. Otóż w katgorii "rzeki" jest ujęta rzeka Delta. Ale moim zdaniem to nie nazwa rzeki, tylko po prostu delta Pontaru Pamietamy przecież, że Pontar był granicą Redanii i Temerii, a Oxenfurt leżał (niamal) na granicy. Więc jeśli leży nad Deltą, to znaczy, że owa Delta to nie rzeka, ale delta Pontaru. Ja mam taką sugestie, aby w przyszłości (bo nie jest to pilnie potrzebne) zamontować licznik haseł w naszej wiki. Miło by było wiedzieć ile już zrobiliśmy :) Pozdrawiam, Aver 13:53, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) http://wiki.thewitcher.com/index.php/Specjalna:Statistics --Sum 13:55, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) O dzięki :). Aver 13:59, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Jak dzielcie cytaty na te dotyczące opisu/wyglądu miejsca i na cytaty dotyczące lokalizacji. W taki sposób jak w mahakam, czyli: Dotyczące opisu: *''bleble'' *''bleble'' Dotyczące lokalizacji: *''bleble'' *''bleble'' *''bleble'' Będzie wtedy bardziej przejżyście. Aver 14:05, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Jestem jak najbardziej za :) Leim 14:12, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Jaka jest prawidłowa nazwa: Aedirn czy Aedrin? W internecie spotkałem obie wersje. --Sum 15:22, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) IMO nie musicie sie podpisywac pod kazdym dodanym przez siebie haslem... LordQniu 15:23, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Aedirn jest poprawna. Gdy masz wątpliwości sprawdzaj w książce :). Aver 15:25, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Proponowałbym usunąć podkategorie w roślinach gdyż primo - nie ma ich tak wiele, aby były potrzebne podkategorie, scundo - chciałem zacząć pisać o roślinach, ale głowię się którą do której kategorii dać :P. Aver 15:42, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Też tak uważam, najwyżej później się je pogrupuje jak będzie trzeba. --Sum 15:45, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Jak myślicie czy możemy przepisywać artukuły z polskiej wikipedii? Chyba to jest dobro wspólne internautów? Jest tam naprawdę sporo rzeczy dotyczących Wiedźminlandii. --Sum 11:11, 2 lip 2006 (CEST) Według mnie nie bardzo, bo to tak czy siak plagiat jest. Poza tym w wiki są błędy, jeśli chodzi o wiedźmina. Ps. Dzisiaj wieczorem będę miał trochę czasu to napiszę samemu wszystkie artykuły które są na Wiki plus jeszcze trochę innych. Aver 12:10, 2 lip 2006 (CEST) Jeśli chodzi o kopiowanie tekstów z Wikipedii - polecam przeczytanie treści GNU FDL (Free Documentation License). Zezwala nam ona na kopiowanie tekstów z Wikipedii, należy jednak ten fakt zaznaczyć (np. przez dodanie do dokumentu "Opis na podstawie analogicznego hasła z Wikipedii"). Leim 17:41, 2 lip 2006 (CEST) Ok to kopiujcie jak coś, tylko sprawdzajcie czy nie ma błędów. Np. artykułu "Wojny Nilfgaardu z Nordlingami nie kopiujcie gdyż ma pare bęłedów i jest niedokończony" Aver 17:55, 2 lip 2006 (CEST) Przy kopiowaniu opisów z Wikipedii starajcie się proszę zachować nasz poziom czytelności; przynajmniej dzielmy tekst na akapity. Ekran tekstu bez żadnego wcięcia nie jest za bardzo czytelny... Leim 20:36, 2 lip 2006 (CEST) Zrobiłem kategorie Kategoria:Strony do rozbudowy i Kategoria:Strony bez cytatów. Wrzucajcie tam strony jakie napotkacie wymagające dopisania. Leim: może kategorie "Strony..." wrzucić do jakiejś podstrony dla edytorów? --Sum 09:58, 3 lip 2006 (CEST) Dzisiaj będziemy pewnie ogłaszać istnienie WitcherWiki na forach dyskusyjnych. Pytanie do was - czy chcemy coś zrobić wcześniej (dodać jakieś artykuły, przeredagować stronę główną). Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu lepiej odwlec rozgłaszanie, to piszcie od razu (potem będzie za późno). Proszę was też o późniejsze wsparcie - pewnie pojawi się sporo nowych osób, które nie będą wiedzieć, co i jak. Może warto napisać samouczki dla nich? Sum, Aver? Leim 10:01, 3 lip 2006 (CEST) W sumie wystarczy ta strona na której podwaliśmy jak się pisze nazewnictwo i tym podobne. Do tego jeszcze można dodać że najważniejsze jest to aby ludzie pisali z sensem i nie pisali rzeczy z pamięci tylko wpierw znajdywali i przypominali sobie fragment z książki, a potem pisali artykuł. Aver 10:28, 3 lip 2006 (CEST) Zgadzam się z Averem, tylko to wszystko musi być w jednym miejscu. Najlepiej zrobić link na stronie głównej do podstrony "Zasady eedycji" albo coś takiego. --Sum 10:39, 3 lip 2006 (CEST) Proponowałbym, aby "Strony do usunięcia", "Strony do rozbudowy", "Strony bez cytatów" wrzucić do jakiejś jednej kategorii (Np. kategoria "Do edycji") i tam by były podkategoriami. Dzięki temu by nie były one tak zmieszane z normalnymi kategoriami. I jeszcze jedna uwaga - jak wpiszę jakiś nowy artykuł to zanim zaczniecie go poprawiać odczekajcie tak z 10 minut, bo ja samemu często poprawiam swoje artykuły zaraz po wpisaniu i jak w między czasie gdy ja piszę korekte ktoś coś poprawi to błąd mi wyskakuje gdy ja chce zapisać swoją korektę :P. Aver 15:27, 3 lip 2006 (CEST) Leim: czy da się zrobić aby obrazek w tle był widoczny w całości? Teraz nawet słońca nie widać :( Sum 21:31, 3 lip 2006 (CEST) A co z danymi na http://www.sapkowski.pl/modules.php?op=modload&name=Companion&file=index Czy można z tamtąd pobierać dane? Tam jest chyba wszystko. Sum 09:23, 4 lip 2006 (CEST) Co do danych z Companiona - trzebaby uzyskać zgodę autorów. Jeśli chodzi o obrazek - to Sum nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi (jaki obrazek, w jakim tle, jakie słońce???) Oglądałem ostatnio hasła o rasach (takie jak np. Elf. Nie sądzicie, że lepiej zrobić podkategorię dla Kategoria:Postaci i po prostu umieszczać w niej elfy, zamiast wypisywać ważniejsze postaci? Wtedy będą dopisywać się automatycznie ... Leim 09:59, 4 lip 2006 (CEST) Na samej górze strony jest w tle obrazek który przedstawia jekieś dachy zamku i zmienia się w zależności od pory dnia. Co do kategorii Elf to moim zamierzeniem było aby to był opis gatunku, a wymieniać ważniejsze postaci które do niego należą. Wszystkie elfy,krasnoludy i tak są w kategorii Postaci. Zgadzam się że ma to sens przy np. Dopplerze gdzie są dwaj przedstawiciele gatunku. Przy większej ilości jest więcej pracy. Ale np. jakby ktoś chciał sobie wyświetlić wszystkich krasnoludów występujących w świecie Sapkowskiego to taka strona jest jak znalazł. Sum 11:23, 4 lip 2006 (CEST) "http://www.sapkowski.pl/modules.php?op=modload&name=Companion&file=index" To mi odebrało ochotę pisania. Po co pisać coś co już gdzie inndziej jest? Aver 11:51, 4 lip 2006 (CEST) Odpowiedź jest prosta: bo Companion nie zawiera wielu informacji. W niektórych kategoriach informacji już go przeganiamy; WitcherWiki jest rozszerzona o inne media (mapki, zdjęcia, screenshoty) oraz przemyślenia własne, na które nie ma miejsca w Companionie. Wiki jest rozwijane przez całą społeczność w nieskrępowany sposób. Zobacz, ile udało nam się stworzyć w tydzień; pomyśl, co będzie za miesiąc, kwartał, rok :) Nie mówiąc już o tym, że sam silnik (metoda wyszukiwania, kategorie wpisów, historia zmian) jest dalece wygodniejszy niż w Companionie... Nie zrozum mnie źle - Companion jest moim zdaniem bardzo dobry, spójny i przemyślany. Ale potencjał WitcherWiki jest dużo większy. No i najważniejsze... Companion nie jest rozwijany. Nie ma w nim cytatów z "Pani Jeziora" (i nie jest do końca opracowana "Wieża Jaskółki"). Leim 14:18, 4 lip 2006 (CEST) Mam szatański pomysł. Może zamieścić w opisie opowiadań ich treść (z linkami)? Chyba to by było przegięcie, prawa autorskie itd..., co? Sum 18:52, 4 lip 2006 (CEST) Myślałem o tym, ale trzeba by zapytać kogoś o te prawa autorskie, chociaż w sumie, niektóre opowiadania są na stronie Sapkowskiego. Nie można dodać obrazków. Pojawia się komunikat: File(/tmp/phpYkbV3g) is not within the allowed path(s): (/www/wiki.thewitcher.com) in /www/wiki.thewitcher.com/includes/MacBinary.php on line 47 Warning: fopen(/tmp/phpYkbV3g) function.fopen: failed to open stream: Operation not permitted in /www/wiki.thewitcher.com/includes/MacBinary.php on line 47 Warning: fseek(): supplied argument is not a valid stream resource in /www/wiki.thewitcher.com/includes/MacBinary.php on line 102 Warning: fread(): supplied argument is not a valid stream resource in /www/wiki.thewitcher.com/includes/MacBinary.php on line 103 Warning: fclose(): supplied argument is not a valid stream resource in /www/wiki.thewitcher.com/includes/MacBinary.php on line 85 Warning: fopen() function.fopen: open_basedir restriction in effect. File(/tmp/phpYkbV3g) is not within the allowed path(s): (/www/wiki.thewitcher.com) in /www/wiki.thewitcher.com/includes/MimeMagic.php on line 343 Warning: fopen(/tmp/phpYkbV3g) function.fopen: failed to open stream: Operation not permitted in /www/wiki.thewitcher.com/includes/MimeMagic.php on line 343 Sum 08:23, 5 lip 2006 (CEST) Przesyłam dalej, spróbujemy naprawić. Leim 12:10, 5 lip 2006 (CEST) Proponuję aby w kategorii postaci zawsze pisało się najpierw rasę danej postaci, a później, po przecinku opis na przyklad: Boholt - Krasnolud, jeden z Rębaczy z Cinfrid. --Griezzlie 19:29, 9 lip 2006 (CEST) Hmmm jeśli już zaczęliśmy pisać Strony do rozbudowy to się tego trzymajmy, a nie ktoś zaczyna pisać {Do rozbudowy} bo tak się miesza i oprócz tektu własciwego pojawiają się teksty wikipedii. --Eamon 11:21, 10 lip 2006 (CEST)\ Tak apropos elfa to jeśli potrafisz to zrób coś takiego, ja sam wyszukałem wszystkie elfy i krasnpludy, to nie jest tak wielew pracy :) Można tak zobić do czarodziejów na przykład... --Eamon 11:25, 10 lip 2006 (CEST) Jeżeli chodzi szablon {Do rozbudowy} to go specjalnie zrobiłem, jako taki skrót. Nie trzeba wtedy pisać kateg.... Trochę to taki eksperyment, ale jak się nie podoba to trudno... --Sum 11:44, 10 lip 2006 (CEST) po prostu skoro zaczęliśmy pisać w jeden sposób to chyba nie warto tego zmieniać? tak mi się wydaje... --Eamon 12:07, 10 lip 2006 (CEST) Mi tam zdecydowanie bardziej podobają się szablony. Sum, wrzuciłbyś stronę z poradnikiem, jak je tworzyć? Uprośćmy sobie pracę - szablony są zdecydowanie wygodniejsze... Zmiany są potrzebne; to ewolucja naszego Wiki... A im mniej trzeba pisać, tym lepiej i wygodniej Leim 12:11, 10 lip 2006 (CEST) Takie pytanko... pomyślałem że warto byłoby zamieścić tu opisy czarów, bestii zawartych w Oficjalnym podręczniku do Wiedźmina : GW... czy a jeśli tak to gdzie mam zgłosić się z pytaniem o pozwolenie... Wydaje mi się że skoro ten podręcznik jest na licencji Wiedźmina, to powinniśmy móc to zamieszczać... Jeśli można to od razu się za to zabieram ;) --Eamon 15:53, 10 lip 2006 (CEST) Chodzi oczywiscie o bestie i czary wymienione TYLKO w oficjalnym przewodniku gry Wiedźmin: GW, a nie twórczości entuzjastów... --Eamon 16:00, 10 lip 2006 (CEST) Leim: co potrzebujesz aktualnie do Mapy? Rzeki, góry, miasta? --Sum 21:21, 10 lip 2006 (CEST) Walczę teraz o to, by istniał jakiś powiązany z Wikipedia system edycji mapy; Zajmiemy się teraz mniejszymi obszarami, na pierwszy ogień idzie Temeria. Leim 00:14, 11 lip 2006 (CEST) Temeria... no to zaczynam wyszukiwać :) --Eamon 8:34, 11 lip 2006 (CEST) prosiłbym o dodanie tego licznika do strony głównej (: --Glifion 9:45, 19 lip 2006 (CEST) Słuchajcie, przydałoby się zrobić wreszcie 'Bitwę pod Brenną' Ja sam kończę już wyszukiwać postaci, armie i jednostki Nilfgaardu w bitwie, mógłby ktoś zająć sie Nordlingami, a ktoś inny np. cytatami? To raczej spore hasło, więc może jakoś się podzielimy? Eamon Jeśli ktoś z was nie ma pomysłu, o czym by tu napisać - dodałem na stronie głównej tabelkę, w której wpisywać będę hasła które jeszcze nie istnieją, a przydałyby się na naszej Wiki. Mam nadzieję, że komuś to pomoże (a przynajmniej nikomu nie będzie przeszkadzać ;-) ) Leim 12:57, 2 sie 2006 (CEST) Całkiem ciekawy pomysł... A myślałeś może o tabelce: najnowsze artykuły? Na wikipedii można zobaczyć jak taka tabelka funkcjonuje od strony kodowej, a myślę, że to byłoby całkiem atrakcyjne dla kogoś, kto wchodzi tu pierwszy raz. * .::Eamon::. 16:45, 2 sie 2006 (CEST) Btw ten licznik na stronie głównej źle działa. Liczba haseł na liczniku nie zgadza się z liczbą haseł w statystyce * .::Eamon::. 17:47, 2 sie 2006 (CEST) Nie działa źle, po prostu nie odświeża się równo z tamtym. Z obserwacji wynika, że chyba odświeża się podczas wizyty Administratora, ale mogę się mylić... cóż wynika z tego, że jednak się mylę... na wikipedii ten licznik działa dobrze, tylko co go odświeża? Glifion 18:16, 2 sie 2006 (CEST) Nie wiem... może jest gdzieś jakiś zbiór zasad dotyczących sposobu pisania artykułów? Potrzeba jasno określić sposób zamieszczania cytatów: * czy z "...", czy też bez nich * czy podawać stronę z której zaczerpnięto * czy tytuł dzieł powinien być obok, czy pod cytatem itp. Glifion 11:41, 3 sie 2006 (CEST) Wydaje mi się że: * kursywą * z "" * tytuł pod cytatem * strony podawać, jeśli się je zna (jeśli korzystam z papierowej wersji podaje strony, ale częściej korzystam z elektronicznej więc nie mam jak podawać) * .::Eamon::. 11:47, 3 sie 2006 (CEST) WitcherWiki ma już 666 haseł :D * .::Eamon::. 12:27, 3 sie 2006 (CEST) Chyba powinno być Tor Zireael? --Sum 11:26, 4 sie 2006 (CEST)